Scars
by LorLikesGirls
Summary: Cath stroked a strand of hair away from Sara’s face & wiped a falling tear from her cheek.' Femslash. Something that popped into my head while I was supposed to be working. R&R please. [Rating for 2nd Chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the characters. In the real world anyway…

**Scars**

Sara tugged nervously at her shirt sleeves; she had been waiting for Catherine for over 10 minutes. She hated being the first one to show up for a date.

"Hi!" Cath was breathless, evidence that she had rushed not to be too late.

"Hey." Sara smiled with relief, she hadn't been stood up. Not that she though Cath would do that, but it was always a worry of hers.

"Shall we go eat?" Cath asked, grinning at the thought of food. She took Sara's hand & led her into the restaurant.

"Mm, I'm stuffed!" Cath exclaimed, patting her stomach. Sara felt a surge of warmth in her own stomach when she saw Catherine's smile; she liked to know that she was happy in her presence.

"Yeah, me too." Sara was still a little nervous. Tonight might be the night that Cath invites her back to her place.

"You wanna get outta here? Maybe go back to mine for drinks?"

Sara gulped & nodded. A drink was exactly what she needed right now. Even her beer with dinner hadn't calmed her nerves; it just made her feel a little queasy.

"Babe, are you ok?" Cath took her eyes off the road for a moment to gaze at Sara, concerned about how the brunette was behaving.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sara smiled as Cath placed a hand on her thigh. It sent an electric shock up to her chest. She couldn't tell whether this made her more or less nervous.

As the cold vodka & cola swirled down her throat, Sara felt instantly better; almost relaxed. Cath sat beside her, silently watching the film playing on the TV set, absent-mindedly playing with her hair. Sara stole a glace while the blonde was unaware. _"She's so beautiful."_ Sara thought. _"What am I so scared of?"_ Sara stretched her arm over the back of the couch, inviting Cath towards her. Catherine looked through her hair at Sara & jumped at the chance to be closer to the brunette. Sara wrapped an almost protective arm around Cath.

As the film credits rolled, Cath wriggled free from Sara's grasp & turned the TV off & started playing some music. Sara caught herself looking at Catherine's ass as she fiddled with the stereo, wiggling to the music. Cath turned & Sara quickly averted her gaze.

"Come on, dance with me!"

Sara complied with her request & let the small blonde enclose her arms around her waist. She didn't dislike the feeling but it was strange having someone so close to her. _"Why is this weird? We've been on dates before. Hell, we've made-out for hours on that couch, so why am I scared now?" _Thoughts ran through Sara's head at lightening speeds.

Cath ran her hands up Sara's sides, across her shoulders & cupped her face. She looked deep into Sara's amazingly deep brown eyes.

"You know, I really like you."

Sara was slightly taken aback at this bold statement but it made her blush all the same.

"What? Was it too soon?" Cath looked truly worried that she had upset or scared Sara.

Sara took her hands. "No baby, it wasn't too soon." For the first time tonight, Sara didn't feel scared, she felt safe.

They sat on the couch, legs entwined, making out like teenagers. Sara pulled away from Cath & tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Cath looked confused & a little hurt that Sara had stopped kissing her. Sara smiled at the blonde's funny facial expression & pulled her on top of her. Cath giggled. Sara felt to warm & safe & taken care of. She kissed Catherine. A deep, warm, passionate kiss. That kind of kiss that makes you go 'wow' afterwards. Cath let out a moan from deep in her throat which made Sara shiver with anticipation.

Cath moved her leg so that her thigh was pressing between Sara's legs which made Sara jump. She soon got used to the gentle pressure followed by the occasional wiggle which caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

They spent a good half hour lying, just kissing. This was just the kind of build up that made Sara nervous…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI or any of the characters. In the real world anyway…

Sara was happy, content lying in Catherine's arms. She didn't want to move. She could've stayed there for hours. Cath kissed her again, sliding her tongue over Sara's lips, desperate for access to her mouth. Sara gave in and opened her mouth slightly, their tongues grazing slightly. This made Cath giggle; Sara made her _so_ happy.

She really liked Sara & had never felt like this about anyone before. This had taken her by surprise at first because she'd never fallen for a woman or even had a crush on one before. She knew what she had with Sara was different, unique. It had scared her at first but now she was so comfortable around Sara, like they'd been together for much longer than 2 months. She knew Sara had had girlfriends before her which had initially made her feel almost not good enough but Sara had reassured her that it was ok. Now, Cath couldn't get enough of her!

Suddenly, Cath moved off Sara and stood up. Sara was shocked & a little offended. What had she done wrong? Her thoughts were all wrong as Catherine stuck her hand out, pulled Sara off the couch & led her too her bedroom; something Sara had never seen until now. It was a pretty big room with an en suite. The walls were painted a deep red & the bed sheets were black satin. Sara wondered if Cath always slept with satin sheets or whether it was on purpose. She imagined it was the latter; Cath had been very sly & secretive about inviting Sara back to hers.

Just as they reached the edge of the bed, Cath turned and wrapped her arms around Sara.

"I want you to know that I trust you & I hope you trust me too." She said into Sara's chest. Sara said nothing. She didn't want to spoil the moment.

Catherine started to kiss Sara's collarbone, moving up towards her neck. Sara felt a low moan rise in her throat. She held on to it for as long as she could before letting it go. Cath looked into her eyes & smiled the kind of smile that says a million things in silence. She gently pushed Sara down onto the bed & climbed on top of her so that she was kneeling with her legs either side of Sara's left thigh. She kissed Sara gently at first, the hard, hungrily. Sara squirmed, wanting freedom to move but Cath wasn't budging.

"You're not going anywhere Ms. Sidle." Sara shivered; she loved it when Cath called her that. Cath felt the shiver & closed her knees around Sara's thigh that little bit tighter. Sara let out a groan of pleasure. Cath started to nibble at Sara's collarbone, pinching the skin between her teeth. Not too hard though, she didn't want to leave a mark that the other CSI's would see.

"_Oh, God."_ Sara thought. _"She's so good. I dunno if I can take much more. Should I just tell her now?"_

"You okay baby?" Cath asked, clearly realising that Sara wasn't 100 there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sara responded by placing a hand on the back of her neck & pulling Cath towards her. "I'm _really_ fine." Sara pressed her lips to Cath's, her tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. Cath relented & their tongues crashed together in a wave of pure passion. Sara pushed Catherine back & sat up, their mouths still touching. Sara started to unbutton Catherine's tight grey shirt, slowly kissing up her stomach as she did so. Cath flung her head back, clearly enjoying this slow, sensual torture. Sara undid the final button & slid the shirt over Cath's shoulders to reveal her black lace bra. Sara continued her trail of kisses up Cath's stomach up to her cleavage. Sara began to suck, though gently as to not leave a mark. Cath moaned under her breath but Sara still heard it.

"Losing your cool, Ms Willows?"

"No…" Cath said breathily.

Cath pulled Sara's black tank top over her head & pushed her back on the satin sheets on the bed. She ran her hands down Sara's wrists & arms but Sara clearly wasn't comfortable with this.

"Babe…" Cath tried to look at Sara but she turned away. Sara rolled off the side of the bed & walked into the bathroom door. Cath tried to follow her but she locked the door & sat on the bathroom floor on the other side of it. Catherine could hear her crying.

"Baby? Let me in, please?" Cath meant it in both a physical & a mental way.

10 minutes of crying later, the bathroom door creaked open & Sara stuck her head round it to meet Catherine's eyes.

Cath crawled into the bathroom & wrapped her arms around Sara, her tear stained face pressed into her neck. There was complete silence. Sara didn't know if Cath knew what had just happened, but she guessed that maybe she should explain a little.

"I'm sorry." It was short but it was a start.

"It's ok baby. I'm not bothered about that, I'm worried about you." Cath stroked a strand of hair away from Sara's face & wiped a falling tear from her cheek.

"I've never done this sort of thing before…" Sara trailed off, another tear falling from her face onto her bare chest.

"But I thought you'd had girlfriends before me…"

"No, not that. This." Sara pointed to her scars on her wrist. They looked as if they'd been pretty deep cuts. Cath ran her thumb over them. Sara flinched, as if the memory was painful. Cath brought her almost-lovers wrist to her face & kissed the scars.

"D-don't you hate me? Don't you think I'm ugly now?" Sara was no longer crying; after that kiss, she looked so confused.

"Why would I hate you?" Cath looked straight into Sara's eyes & smiled. Sara half-smiled then looked into her lap. Cath put a hand under her chin, pulled her face up to hers & kissed Sara softly.

"I think I love you."


End file.
